Mending
by SurfingCountryGirl2
Summary: Set after Ty and Amy break up. Tim gets her a present. That present is a racehorse. Amy pursues a life as a jockey. Can a new lifestyle and horse mend her broken heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heartland.**

**Summary: Set after Ty and Amy break up. Tim gets her a present. That present is a racehorse. Amy pursues a life as a jockey. Can a new lifestyle and horse mend her broken heart? **

_**Mending**_

_Previously on Heartland:_

_Ty said, "I think we're done. I can't do this."_

"_Maybe we are." Amy responded._

_Ty shook his head, "There's no maybes."_

_Amy looked at him for a moment more before she walked out of the barn._

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a few months later and everyone was seated at the table for a family dinner. Janice and Tim were there along with Peter and Lou, Grandpa and Lisa, and Amy and Mallory.

Lou had cooked one of her famous recipes. Lisa and Lou were discussing something about the dude ranch.

Tim took the moment of silence to speak, "So everyone there is something I thought I would run by all of you because you are going to weigh in on it anyway. I got another racehorse this week and I'm in the market for another jockey. Amy what do you say?"

Lou mentioned, "You want Amy to be your jockey, that's amazing."

Jack argued, "I don't know if amazing is the word I would use."

Lisa nodded, "I would love to see not only Janice but also Amy kick Dan's butt. I'm all for it."

"That would be so cool. You being a Jockey and everything. My popularity status would go up immediately for just knowing you." Mallory added.

"It would be awesome to race against you again." Janice commented.

Peter said, "No matter what you choose we will support you."

Amy said, "Before I make any decisions I'll have to ride the horse."

"Of course." Tim replied.

Amy got up from the table clearing her place, "I'm going for a ride." She then began putting on her coat.

"Not too late." Grandpa called.

Janice said, "Mind if I come with?"

Amy shrugged her shoulders, "Sure."

They went out to the barn and saddled up Spartan and Cooper.

They began riding off in silence for a while until Janice spoke, "You should really consider taking Tim's offer. I know things have been hard lately and with a circuit coming up at the end of the month I think it would be good. You know, get your mind off of things."

Amy replied, "You mean Ty."

"Is it that obvious?" Janice questioned.

"Everyone lately has been trying to find something to take my mind off of things." Amy said.

"I'm sorry." Janice said. "There was another moment of silence before Janice said, "Race you back to the house." Janice had already taken off.

Amy quickly followed catching up and tying with Janice. Janice mentioned, "I so beat ya."

"No way. It was a tie." Amy replied as they put the horses back in the barn.

"Guess we will have to have a rematch. See you tomorrow morning at the track." Janice stated.

"Oh you can count on it." Amy responded as they went in the house.

Tim walked Janice out to her truck as they left. Janice said, "I think you will be seeing Amy tomorrow."

"That's good." Tim replied leaning in to kiss her.

**Reviews!**

**This is my first heartland fic, so be kind. I love to hear all your comments of what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To answer your questions yes this is going to be a Ty and Amy story. You will see some of him in this next chapter. I will try to update as much as possible, but be patient I am a college student plus I have other stories, but I do not abandon my stories.**

_**Chapter 2**_

Amy headed off to the track around 6 that morning and met up with Janice and her dad. Janice greeted, "Amy. It is great that you are here."

Janice and Tim lead her over to the stall that the new horse was being kept. Tim said, "His name is Shadow. Raced one season before this."

Amy opened the stall door and Shadow came over to her. She began to saddle him up and took him over to the track.

Amy went around the track a few times riding Shadow at medium speed. She was getting use to the horse as the horse was getting use to her.

Tim called, "I'm timing this one. Give it all you got."

Amy put her goggles back down over her eyes and got ready. She was in position and then took off as Tim began to time the run.

Janice commented, "She is doing really well."

"I have a good feeling about this. It will be a good season if she says yes. I got you and her." Tim mentioned.

Janice looked at the stopwatch as Amy came around, "Wow that is an impressive time."

Tim agreed, "Heck yeah it is. 65.9."

Amy comes over towards the fence to where they were standing. She lifts the goggles off of her eyes then asked, "How did I do?"

"Really great." Janice commented.

Tim showed her the stopwatch.

"Oh my gosh. Wow that was incredible. I can't believe I just did that." Amy started.

"Wait until it is during an actual race and you get that rush of energy." Janice commented remembering her first race back when she was about Amy's age.

Tim asked, "So does that mean you are going to be my jockey?"

Amy looked between the two of them, "Yes of course I'll be your jockey. That was awesome."

Tim looked between the two girls, "I got a great felling about this, partners."

He walked away.

Amy got off her horse and led him back to his stall. Janice followed.

Janice said, "I don't know about you but I'm starving. Want to go get a celebratory lunch at Maggie's."

Amy agreed, "I could eat."

They both head to their separate trucks and meet up at Maggie's.

They arrived at Maggie's and sat at a back table. Ashley came and took their orders.

Janice asked, "So do you know how you are going to tell your grandpa yet?"

Amy added, "I'm actually hoping that my dad already let it slip to him. It will make the dinner conversation way less awkward. I know my grandpa doesn't want to hear anything that has to do with me being a jockey. He hated when I jumped he hates when I get some wild horse to train. But this is my decision and I'm sticking with it. No one can change my mind."

Ashley brought them their food and a little while later she brought back the bill. They each pulled out some bills and placed it on the table.

As the walked to their trucks Amy said, "See ya tonight."

"Of course." Janice responded.

They each got in their trucks and drove off. Amy headed back to Heartland. She walked into the barn and towards Lou's office. She knew starting with telling Lou would be the best that way she would have more positive reinforcement on her side when telling grandpa.

Amy walked into her sister's office and said, "Hey Lou."

"Hey Amy." Lou replied. "How did riding go?"

"Great. Shadow, dad's horse is amazing. He has some real speed. I'm going to do this, be his jockey that is." Amy explained.

"That is amazing. Now you have to tell grandpa." Lou commented.

Amy nodded then exited.

Ashley had just gotten off of work and was at her and Caleb's trailer. She greeted her husband with a kiss.

Ashley asked, "Where is Ty?"

"Inside. Why do you ask?" Caleb mentioned.

"I overheard a conversation between Amy and Janice today at Maggie's. Amy is riding as a jockey for her dad, full time." Ashley stated.

"What do you mean? Amy doesn't race." Caleb added.

Ashley shook her head, "She raced once for her dad about 6 months back and well he must of asked her if she would consider doing it again. If Ty and Amy don't make up now he will lose his chance to. She is going to be gone for months in a matter of days."

Caleb said, "I'll try talking some sense into him but there is no saying what he will do."

Caleb walked into the trailer, "Hey man."

Ty replied, "Hey."

"So Ash tells me that Tim got a new race horse and he's asked Amy to be his jockey." Caleb started.

Ty shrugged his shoulders, "I don't care man."

"Yeah see I think you need to. She is leaving in a few days for months. If you were waiting for the right time to make up with her now is it." Caleb mentioned. With that he exited the trailer.

Everyone was gathered around the dinner table and were eating in a comfortable silence. Tim, Janice, and Amy all glanced at each other. Amy said, "I made a decision about being dad's jockey. I am going to do it."

Grandpa looked at Amy, "You sure about this?"

"I am. I really am grandpa. This is something I want to do and I feel good about doing. I haven't felt this sure about something in a long time." Amy mentioned.

Grandpa nodded, "Well alright then. I can tell when my argument will be irrelevant."

Amy smiled at Grandpa.

Lou stood up, "I propose a toast. It seems like everything id changing lately. And that's a good thing. We are moving on and making changes. To new beginnings and old memories."

Everyone repeated those words as they clinked glasses together.

**Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

It was the next day. Amy met Janice at the track so that they could train. Meanwhile Jack, Lou, Tim, and Lisa were at a car dealership. They were all planning a surprise for Amy the night before she left for the circuit with Janice. And while they had planned to travel together they wanted Amy to have her own truck. The car salesman had taken them around to see several different types and models.

Lou said, "Well I think before making any decision we have to all agree on one Amy would like."

"Well I would say that Black Ranger we looked at is a good fit." Lisa commented.

Jack said, "What about the Tacoma we looked at? It is similar to my truck that she drives now. Doesn't have too many of these bells and whistles things and high tech gadgets."

Lou argued, "Ever think maybe Amy could actually use some of the gadgets like the GPS. It could make it easier when driving in places she doesn't know well. She won't get lost."

"Lou does have a point, remember that one time you got us so lost we ended up driving in a circle for an hour." Tim added.

"If I recall correctly you were asleep during that entire hour." Jack laughed.

After a few more arguments they finally all agreed on one. Jack had asked Caleb if he could park the truck their until tomorrow night when Lou had planned the surprise party for Amy.

Janice and Amy had just finished training at the track and were just hanging out in her trailer.

Amy said, "I still can't believe all of this is happening. I mean we leave for 5 months the day after tomorrow."

"It is totally insane, but it won't feel that way when we start taking first and second." Janice commented.

"You know it." Amy agreed.

The next day Amy and Janice had just finished training for the day when Caleb came up.

Caleb began, "So what I hear is true. Miracle girl turned jockey." Caleb joked around with her nickname.

Amy had closed the stable door and turned around.

"Hey Caleb. I was going to call you up and see if you and Ash wanted to do something tonight." Amy said.

"Well actually we have plans tonight. But we are both free this afternoon." Caleb mentioned.

Amy nodded, "Yeah sure."

"How does 2 work? We can all do lunch and a movie or something. I'm sure Ash would love it." Caleb asked.

"Perfect. Meet you at Maggie's?" Amy replied.

Caleb smiled his famous cowboy smiled and tipped his hat in agreement.

Amy headed home to clean up and then met up with Ash and Caleb. Ashley and Caleb were already seated at a table when Amy walked in. Ashley smiled at her and waved her over to the table. Lou had actually asked them to take Amy out for the afternoon so that they could get the house ready for her surprise party later that evening.

The three friends had lunch and caught up with each other. They hadn't seen a lot of each other lately. Hours later Caleb got the text from Lou saying they were all set for Amy.

They parted ways. Caleb and Ashley went back to the trailer to retrieve the truck Jack had parked at their trailer.

Amy was pulling up to Heartland. Lou called to everyone that was there, "She's here."

Amy parked the truck and went inside the house. "Hey. Why are all the lights off?" Amy called flipping o the lights.

Lou said, "You think my baby sister can leave and we aren't going to do something."

Amy smiled and hugged her sister, "Thank you."

Lou called, "Let's get this party started."

There was lots of food and drinks, and dancing and music. It was a good time. Caleb and Ashley showed up awhile later.

Caleb went over to Lou, "I tried but I don't think he is coming."

"Thanks for trying. We can only do so much. He has to make an effort." Lou commented.

Later that night Jack and Tim led Amy out to the porch followed by Lou and Lisa.

Grandpa began, "We all pitched in and got you something."

Lou handed her a small box.

Amy tore the ribbon from the box and lifter the lid. She pulled out a key.

Amy asked, "What is this?"

Tim stated, "That is the key to your brand new truck."

Tim led his daughter to where Caleb parked it around the side. She was looking at a black Ranger.

"Oh my gosh." Amy explained. "I love it. Thank you. All of you."

She gave them all a round of hugs.

**Reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was early the next the morning, the morning Amy was set to leave for the circuit. She was meeting Janice in about an hour. They were going to trailer their horses and then head off for their first destination of Stratford, Canada. She had already packed all of her bags into her new truck. Currently she was in the stable brushing Spartan. She really was going to miss everyone. Her sister, and Peter, Caleb and Ashley, Soraya, Mallory, her dad, although she would still get to see him on occasion, and of course her grandpa.

She couldn't even stand to think about Ty. Lou had just gotten back from her run and noticed the door to the barn open. "Amy?" Lou said.

"Hey Lou." Amy added.

"You having second thoughts about leaving?" Lou questioned upon seeing Amy's face.

Amy shook her head, "No, not at all." She set down the brush she was brushing Spartan with. "I'll meet you inside. Grandpa is making breakfast. You should probably go help."

Lou smirked at that and then went to check out what was going down in the kitchen.

After Lou had left Amy looked at Spartan. "Spartan, you know I will probably miss you the most. Just don't let Grandpa know that. I'll make sure Lou takes you on trail rides often. I'll be back before you know it boy. I hope mom is proud of me for doing this. I'll see you soon boy."

Amy walked into the house and saw that there was French toast. It was Amy's favorite for breakfast but they rarely had had it. Lou began, "Grandpa made breakfast. Eat up."

Amy sat down, as she was speechless. Her Grandpa made breakfast. That didn't exactly happen everyday. Lou, Peter, Amy, and Jack all ate breakfast.

When they were done Amy headed to her room to check she had everything she needed. She put on her coat and grabbed the box that was sitting on her bed.

She set the box by the door. She gave everyone hugs and said her goodbyes. "I'll call when we get to Stratford. Lou please try to take Spartan on trail rides at least a couple of times a week." Amy said.

Lou agreed, "I will. Amy, this is for you. But you can't open it until tomorrow morning." Lou hand just handed her a box.

With that she went to get into her truck as the others stood on the porch and watched her leave.

Amy got in and began to pull out if Heartland. She looked back one last time and then headed straight for the racetrack. She parked her truck next to Janice's then got out and knocked on the door to her trailer.

Janice opened the door, "Hey, Amy I'm almost ready." She mentioned as she came out and put a few bags in the back of her truck.

They watched, as the horses were trailer.

Janice coordinated with the driver who was responsible for driving their horses.

Janice came over to Amy, "All set. So I figured we would stop for gas in about 2 hours and then stop for lunch about 2 hours after that."

"Yeah sounds good. Just call me before you get off in case one of us loses the other." Amy agreed.

Janice nodded and then they both got into their trucks.

About 5 hours later they arrived in Stratford. They found their trailers, which were right next to each other and unloaded their bags. Next they went to check that their horses had arrived all right.

Amy pulled out her phone and called Lou.

Lou picked up the phone, "Hello." She said.

"Hey Lou." Amy replied.

"I'm glad you called. You arrived there all right?" Lou asked.

"Yeah. We just got here. Horses are good too. Tell everyone I say hi." Amy added.

Lou agreed, "I will. Amy before you go I have one question. The box by the door…"

Amy interrupted, "Exactly what it says on the side."

"Okay." Lou mentioned. "We will be watching tomorrow."

"Thanks Lou. I got to go. We will talk soon." Amy said.

Lou said, "Yeah bye Amy."

After that they both hung up the phone.

Caleb had just pulled up. He saw Ty sitting on the porch.

"Hey man." Caleb stated.

"Hey." Ty said.

Caleb added, "You know she left today."

Ty asked, "Really?"

"Yeah. Listen tomorrow Maggie is having a get together as people watch the races. You should really consider coming. It would be good for you." Caleb mentioned as he went inside.

Caleb gave Ashley a kiss.

"Did he listen to you this time?" Ashley asked.

"I think something finally got through his thick skull." Caleb said.

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow guys it has been a super long time since I updated this story. Sorry for the super long delay. I have been busy with school and life and everything else. Don't like don't read. I hope you leave a review.**

**Chapter 5**

It was the morning of Amy's first race as a jockey. She had opened the box that Lou had given her the day before. She pulled off the lid and revealed a riding outfit for herself and her horse. There was a note from Lou.

_Amy,_

_Found this in Mom's old things. Thought you could put it to good use._

_Lou._

Amy smiled at the thought then sent Lou a quick text thanking her. She had breakfast and then got dressed. She was getting ready to go over to the stable when there was a knock. Amy opened the door to find Janice there dressed there in her riding outfit as well.

Amy said, "Hey."

"You sleep well?" Janice asked as Amy stepped out and they walked over to the stables.

"Yeah. I'm a bit excited about today." Amy told her.

Janice smiled, "Good that means you are ready to kick some butt today."

Amy laughed as they arrived at the stables and each began to prep their horses for the race.

After a few hours had passed it was almost race time. They were currently walking their horses over to the start gate.

Janice said, "Remember don't get caught on the inside."

"Got it. Good luck." Amy replied. She was so glad for all of her help.

Meanwhile back at Heartland Jack, Lou, and the others had just arrived at Maggie's diner where she was having a get together to watch the race. Lisa was there of course to watch Amy and Janice kick Dan's jockey's butt. She had faith that they would both do very well today.

Mallory was working today along with Ashley and were both excited for their friend.

Caleb was getting ready to head over, but was trying to convince Ty to come with him. "Come on man. You don't even have to come to watch. Let's just get some food."

Ty shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever I guess." Ty really didn't care so he got into Caleb's truck.

Whatever worked to get him down there right?

The two parked and walked into the very crowded diner. When Maggie wanted to get people together on a Sunday she sure knew how to do it. It was like the American's and their football.

Jack and Lou looked over to see Ty and Caleb come in. Caleb mentioned, "Why don't you go get seats. I'll be there in a minute."

Ty nodded and went to find an empty table. Caleb walked over to where Jack, Lisa, Tim, Peter, and Lou were all at. "Hey Jack." Caleb said.

"Looks like you got him down here."

"Wasn't easy." Caleb answered, "But he's got to eat right?"

"Hopefully it is the beginning of getting him back to normal." Jack added.

Caleb shook his head, "We can only do so much. Hey looks like it is about to start."

Caleb went to find his seat after that.

The first race heat had Janice in it. When the starting gates opening she easily pulled into a lead position of third. She kept that steady for a little bit before picking up more speed and pulling into second. As she rounded the last corner she began pulling ahead and was dead even with Henry one of Dan's jockey's. They were going at it dead even when Janice saw her chance and knocked his horse into the rail and pulled into first for the finish.

The second race heat was getting ready. Amy was in this one. Jack was looking at the screen when he spotted Amy in her racing outfit. Jack asked, "Lou is that your mom's?" He was referring to the racing outfit.

Before Lou could answer Tim nodded, "Yeah I actually gave it to her before we got married. She was a jockey for about a year and a half."

"I remember. She would have kept going too if it weren't for that severe concussion she got." Jack added.

"You didn't like it did you?" Lisa asked.

"Let's just say she was a better healer than a jockey." Jack told.

Tim laughed at that remembering back.

Lou smiled a bit, "I found that in some stuff of hers when I was cleaning out her room. Thought Amy would have good use for it. Grandpa you understand why this is so important to Amy now. It is like she still has a piece of mom."

Jack smiled, "Yeah. I guess so."

The second heat took off and Amy pulled into 4th. She came up on the person next to her and used their position on the inside to her advantage pushing them into the side. She pulled into third. The person in front of her took the final turn at full speed losing control and Amy pulled into second as she same across for the finish.

Cheers erupted in Maggie's since it had been a good day for them. Janice had taken first and Amy second.

During the race Ty couldn't take his eyes off the screen. He had been such an idiot. He needed to call her. He just had to figure out the right words was all.

**Reviews!**

**A/N: Had some writer's block in figuring this chapter out. I hope you like it and tell me what you think.**


End file.
